Captain Hook's Faery
by labyrinthloverxx
Summary: What happens when an exiled Faery suddenly meets the soon to be Dark One and is taken under his wing? Or when she realizes that her guardians biggest enemy is her true love? Who will she choose, the leather clad pirate or the Dark One who nursed her back to health? And just how did she end up living with the mad hatter? This is Serafina's story. Kilian Jones - Hook/OC Laptop Broken
1. Chapter 1

Preface

The sound of fluttering wings sounded through a forest that looked as if it had been covered in an eternal sheen of white. If you were to take a closer look at the fire fly that seemed to be the cause of the sound you would find a teenage girl of sixteen with wings. The girl, serafina, was an elemental faery of fire. Being an elemental meant that she had enough magic coursing through her veins to grow to the size of a human without the possibility of losing her wings or draining her magic.

Looking around her the tiny teen slowed until she just hovered in the air, listening for the guards of her parents that wished for her to stop causing so much trouble for all of the Fae courts and choose a mate within their species instead of waiting for him to find her. Noting that there was no sound the girl dropped to the floor for a quick rest so that she had the energy to avoid her parents guards.

Serafina was roughly awoken, not knowing when she had fallen under the spell of sleep, to see her sister Tinkerbelle, the fairy of the forest in their Neverland home. Tinkerbelle was not really Sera's sister as they had different mothers who is what led to Tink having to remain so small at all times. Seeing her sisters worried face and rumpled appearance she flew up into the air only to be roughly grabbed by the shadow of Neverland.

The shadow was feared throughout Neverland as he caused nothing but mischief and chaos, with his Lost Ones. To Serafina however he was a close friend that would always allow her to cause whatever mischief her heart desired to stir up in the courts. Knowing of the deal between him and the court though, resigned the poor girl to her fate of being forced into a loveless mating that would last for eternity. Resigned that is until the shadow took pity on the only being he considered a friend and honoured the deal he had struck with her sister, opened a portal to another realm that was filled with magic and threw her through.

******************************* Enchanted Forest. ***********************************

A middle aged man looked around him in disgust as he watched the men he had grown up around drop to the floor dead from the might of the trolls. Knowing that there was a very low chance of him ever returning to see his son Baelfire grow up into a strong man, the man purposely walked into the battlefield in hopes of gaining an injury that would lead to his departure back into the arms of his wife Milah and beloved son.

Not having the courage to actually step onto the red field that was flowing in the blood of all those he had known for the majority of his life. Looking around him he found a large stone and managed to lift it just above his foot as a way to disable himself bad enough to be sent home and take care of his family.

As he went to put the stone down again he noticed that a bright red light was falling from the sky at a tremendous speed. Thinking that it could be one of the many fairies that protect the land from evil influences he dropped the rock in order to catch the falling light, not realising that the stone was still fully over his foot. After screaming until his throat was roar with pain as the healers tried what they could to save his damaged foot, he opened his hands to see the tiny girl with brown hair that had what looked like natural streaks of red within it, delicate features, and dressed in a black and dark purple dress that came to mid-thigh in a ripped design, but the thing that stood out the must was her bent wing that looked jagged and painful. Knowing that Fairies are known to be grateful creatures to those that help them the man placed the tiny being into his pocket making a silent promise to take care of her.


	2. Hat Trick

"**Hat Trick."**

A girl sat on the table as her companion worked furiously on a hat that he was making in hopes of returning to his daughter. "Are you sure this is the best way Hatter?" the girl asked looking at her companion of the last twenty-eight years. "I admit it's not ideal, but she is the saviour. It has got work Vena." He muttered as he added more material to the already finished hat. "So we're just going to find a way to kidnap her from inside the house?" Vena asked moving off the table to the window.

Releasing a sigh the man stopped his work and gathered the teen into his arms in a gesture of comfort. "I know it sounds insane Serafina but it may be the only way for us to become free of this house." He muttered into her ear as he rested his tired head on her shoulder. "Jefferson we may be the only people in this world that know who we really are. Let me try making a hat I still have my magic." She bargained turning to rest her head on his chest. "You've tried and failed before this is the only way." He replied before pulling away and heading out of the room. "You just take care of the guest we are currently entertaining!" he called over his shoulder, with a smirk on his lips.

…

The sheriff of Storybrooke could be seen driving her yellow car when all of a sudden a figure appeared in the fog. Noticing the figure a little too late Emma jerks the wheel to the side in an attempt not to hit the figure, who jumps out of the way but falls down the incline at the side of the road. Getting out of the car to assist the figure that she had possibly hit Emma called "I'm sorry! Are you okay? I didn't see you there."  
"uh, I think so." Jefferson replied getting up form where he had rolled to. "Are you sure?" Emma asked sceptically as she looked at the man that she had never seen in the small town of Storybrooke before.

"I'm fine. I'm not used to sharing the road with cars so late. You're the sheriff, aren't you?" he asked finally pausing to actually look at the female that had nearly hit him with her car. "Yeah." she replied looking around herself. "What brings you out here in the middle of the night?" he queried with a curious look on his face. "Oh, nothing to worry about. I'm just looking for a lost dog." Emma replied not looking at the man so he could not catch her lie, making her unable to see him narrowing his eyes with a small smirk forming. "Well, I hope you find it." He said hiding his smirk as he turned to find the path he was looking for. "Thank you." Emma said as he began to walk with a noticeable limp present in his leg.

"Oh, you are hurt." Emma called as she noticed the obvious limp as he continued to walk along the path. "No, I just twisted my ankle, I think. I live just a mile down the road. I'll make it okay." He replied as he half turned his body so he could look the female in the eyes. "No. let me drive you. I insist." She called moving to her car thinking that she could make it up to the man for nearly hitting him this way. "Thank you. I'm Jeffersom." He introduced hiding his smirk form her sight as he limped toward the passenger side of her car. "Emma," Emma replied looking at him form the corner of her eye.

Fairy tale land – past

Jefferson ran through the woods , trying to escape from something as he stops to catch his breath from behind a tree only to be caught by his daughter. "Papa, I found you." She said with happiness easy to hear in her sweet voice. "You certainly did. You must be part bloodhound, my dear Grace." He replied in a playful manner as he looked at the only thing he had left of his beloved wife Alice. "Now it's my turn to hide, and you seek." She said as the excitement rose with in her. "I'm afraid playtime's over. Though, you can still use that nose of yours to hunt mushrooms. Enough to sell at market tomorrow. Do you think you can do that? Ready or not, here we come." He informed the girl making the chore seem more like a fun game than a way to bring money home for food and clothing.

As the father and daughter pair made their way back to their house, the carriage of the queen came into sight form between the trees. "Wait." Jefferson ordered his daughter as he saw the dreaded carriage. "Whose carriage is that?" the girl questioned confused about her father's sudden order. "The Queen's." he replied the hate clear in his voice. "In our house? Do you know her?" she questioned her father not understanding how such a wicked woman could know where she and her papa live. "Of course not. Now, listening carefully. Hey. I want you to stay hidden in the woods. Like our game. I'm going to find out what she's doing here.

Watching his daughter run off to hide in the forest like she was told, Jefferson turned and entered the house to see Queen Regina waiting for him. "I'd like to say you're looking well, Jefferson, but I'd be lying. Poverty doesn't suit you." She greeted with a smirk on her painted lips. "What are you doing here Regina?" he asked not bothering to use her proper title. "I have a job for you." She replied ignoring the blatant lack of manners on his part. "I don't do that anymore." He told her moving away toward a different part of his small home. "Yes, I heard you hung up your hat. Why? Is it because of your sweet daughter Grace?" she asked trying to get a rise out of the once great man.

"Because of my work, she lost her mother. I don't want her to lose her father, too." He said clenching his fists in an attempt to not say something he may regret. "So, now you're foraging for fungus. What kind of future does your daughter have here with you? Do this one last favour for me and you can give her the life she deserves." She bargained desperate for her request to become a reality. "That's why I'm staying. You don't abandon family. That's … what she deserves. Now please leave." He requested as he returned the toy that had appeared in the queens hand to its previous place.

"All I need is your special skills to get me somewhere. Somewhere you've been before. Do it, and I can change your life." She reasoned, not yet willing to admit defeat to the hatter, while handing him a piece of paper. "What business could you possibly have there?" he questioned as his curiosity go the better of him. "Something of mine was taken and found its way over there. I want it back." She informed knowing that she was slowly getting closer to what she wanted. "Then, find someone else to get it." He said handing the paper back to the surprised monarch. "I see. Hard living has strengthened your resolve. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't convince you, but I understand. There's nothing more important than family." She said in a condescending and yet understanding voice.

Storybrooke

The familiar yellow of Sheriff Swan's car rolled to a stop in front of a large house that was built on a hill. As the two passengers climbed out of the car Emma decided to comment on the size of the house. "Wow. This is your house? It looks more like a hotel. You must have a huge family." She complimented not realising the pain that her words had just caused the man. "Nope. It's just me and my sister." He said not looking at the female that he had conned into giving him a lift, as he started to make his way up the steps that led into the great house. Upon seeing the man struggling to get up the stone stair Emma moved to help him get inside of his house. "Here. Wait." She called trying to help him safely enter his home.

A few minutes later found Emma sitting on Settee waiting for Jefferson to return with refreshments for the two of them before she returned to her search for Mary Margret Blanchard. "Here we go. I thought you might want to warm up for your search. It's cold out there." He said as he entered the sitting room with a tray of tea. "That is kind of you, but I think I should get back to it." She reasoned eager to find and clear her friend of the accusation of murder. "I know. That's why I brought this. I'm a bit of an amateur cartographer – mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe, this will help you track down your dog." He said laying out a map on the table in front of the blonde.

Emma muttered something that Jefferson did not catch as he noticed his 'sister' waiting just outside of the door "What's his name?" he asked trying to get the woman to relax. "Spot." She replied with the first dog name that came into her head. "Cute." He replied with a knowing smile before neutralising his features as Emma looked over the map while she calmly sipped at the tea that was made for her. Not noticing the intent stare of the man opposite her she began to mutter a plan to herself "Well, Route Six runs the boundary of the forest, so … so, if I just follow that, I should … be able to …" she trailed off feeling a little drowsy. "Is something wrong?" he asked with a blank stare. "I'm just, uh … feeling a little …" Emma trailed off dropping the cup as she began to black out. "Oh. Let me help you." Jefferson said as he moved to guide her to the couch. "Dizzy." She finished her sentence. "Let's just lie you down here. There you go. Let me get you some air." He said giving up all pretences of being injured as Vena joined him. "Your limp…"

"Oh. That. I guess you caught me." He said with a slight shrug as Vena hugged him from the side. "Who are you?" Emma asked before the drugs that were in the tea claimed her, "If they make a mess I am not cleaning it Hatter." She muttered as she watched him move toward the bindings that she had brought into the room with her. "I never said I expected you to, pixie!" he muttered back in a playful manner.

Fairytale land past

Jefferson and his daughter Grace could be found every week walking through the outdoor market. This week however was different as Grace seemed to notice before her father. "The toy cart!" she exclaimed noticing an old woman who enticed with one word. "Come." Looking at the toys a white rabbit dressed in an overcoat caught the girls attention as she picked it up. "Wouldn't this make a perfect guest for our tea parties, Papa? Can I have him? Please?" she asked looking at him from where she stood with the toy.

Not being able to refuse his daughter anything he asked the woman the price so the rabbit. "That costs one silver." She replied as she watched the two interact. "Would you take it for eight coppers? It's all I have." He bartered in hopes that the woman would grant his daughter her wish. "Oh, you are a good father. Your last coppers for your little girls happiness, ah?" she said as he looked around them. "Thank you." He said moving to grab his purse to pay the woman. "Oh, I did not say I accept. Alas, I cannot take less than one silver. The economy. You understand." She said looking pointedly into the fathers eyes.

"It's okay, Papa. Come on –people are waiting." Grace said as she replaced the toy from where she had found it, grabbed her father's hand. "I will not take no for an answer." He muttered looking around for the hag that had denied his daughter for desire. "Papa, please. I don't need it." She replied looking at him as she pulled him toward the end of the market. "Come on, sweetie." He said hugging her closer as he felt a burst of pride in his chest at her words. Neither of the pair noticing the hag walk to a mirror where the Queens face appeared instead of the hag.

Storybooke

Vena once again sat on a table as she watched her apparent brother sharpen a pair of scissors, hearing a quiet thump from the sitting room she decided to start a conversation to hide the noises that the now awake Sheriff may make. "You know if she wakes up and sees you doing that she may just6 die from fright." She joked looking toward the door. "They must be sharp enough to cut through the material Vena, you know this." He muttered without taking his eyes off his scissors, not noticing Emma peek into the room. Vena however did. "Yes, well. She doesn't know what she is doing here. As far as she and the other one knows we are killers Hatter." She said as she saw the girl move out of ear shot.

Fairy tale land past

Jefferson was just finishing the last few stitched on a stuffed rabbit before he got up and placed it next to grace, who was entertaining a tea party of toys. "I know it's not the same as what you wanted." He informed as he joined her at the tea table. "I love it, Papa. Thank you." She cut him off with a grateful smile on her face. Watching his daughter pretend to pour tea for the toys Jefferson's face grew pensive.

"Mm. This is really good. Don't you think so, Mr. Tortoise? Papa, do you like your tea?" she questioned unaware of her father's thoughts. "Grace … I want you to go to the neighbours' for the rest of the day. There's work I have to do." He said asd he made his mind up, deciding that he wanted his daughter to have everything that she could ever want. "Can't I come with you? I like being with you in the forest." She asked not wanting to be separated from her father.

"I'm not going to the forest, sweetie." He told her, knowing that she did not wish to be away from him. "This has to do with the Queen's visit, doesn't it? Whatever she wants you to do, don't do it." She begged knowing that the Queen was not to be trusted. Jefferson was struck with how much like his dear Alice she was as he tried to reason with his only reason for living. "Grace, I have to. I want you to have what you need." He replied hanging his head in shame not seeing the shocked look on his daughter's face.

"All I need is you, Papa. Please, stay." She begged placing her hand over his larger one on the table. "Come here. I know. I'm sorry, baby. I have to go." He told he with regret in his voice as he knew that something would bad was very likely to happen because of Regina. "Just promise me you'll come back. You have to promise." She cried trying to make sure that no matter what she would not lose her father as she did her mother. "Of course." He said holding his baby to his chest. "For our tea party. Promise." She added remembering her mother always making him promise the same thing. "I promise. I won't miss it for the world. Go." He asked as he too recalled his wife's obsession with tea parties. After his daughter had left the house Jefferson moved to the locked chest and removed a hat box.

Storybrooke

As the blonde Sheriff continued down the hallway Vena still quietly listened to her as she watched her companion sharpen yet another pair of scissors until that is he heard the creak of a floorboard and click of a door closing. Gently placing down his equipment he calmly walked out of the room as he knew that his captive couldn't go anywhere.

Knowing that Jefferson was going to take his time in finding the woman Serafina decided to just walk to the room that held her captive and just observe them interact from around the corner while she waited for her friend to catch up. "I've been trying to find you. You escaped, remember? How did you get out?" The blonde questioned as she assumingly released her friend. "There was a key … in my cell, under my pillow. Someone put it there." She replied. It must have been the gag that the blonde had removed. "Who?" Emma questioned, curious as to who would have a key to the cells. "I don't know. I'd like to know just as much as you." Mary Margret replied.

As the last binding on Mary Margret fell to the floor Emma checked the hall to see it empty and a sure escape route. However when they came out of the room the women were greeted by the sight of Jefferson holding a gun. "I see you found spot." Vena spoke as she walked toward the man from her hiding spot. "I've already called for backup. They'll be here any second." Emma bluffed trying to sound brave in the face of danger. "You haven't called anybody. For the same reason you didn't tell Jefferson about her. You don't want anybody to know you're here, which means, nobody does. So, now tie her back up." Vena ordered from her place beside the hatter as he cocked the gun as a warning to do as they were told.

Both the hatter and Serafina moved to lean against the doorway as they watched the Sheriff tie the woman to a chair. "Emma …" Mary Margret began only to be told that everything would be okay as she was gagged by said woman. Turning to the two against the door frame Emma asked a question that was bugging her "Your telescope – you've been watching me. Why?" letting out a smirk Vena patted Jefferson's back as she walked back to the hat room already knowing the story of what he wanted of the poor woman.

Fairy tale land. Past

Jefferson entered the Queens chambers in the banished lands escorted by several of her black knights and his hat box secure in his hand. "Jefferson. So good to see you looking more like yourself. I assume you're here because you've reconsidered my offer?" she asked even though she already knew the answer after her manipulation of him. "I want your guarantee. That, if I do what you ask, my daughter will want for nothing." He bargained making sure that he would give his daughter the best things. "You have my word. Now, let's open that box of yours and see what it can do." She spoke in a sincerely happy voice.

Jefferson set the box on the floor and pulled a top hat from within its velvet casing as Regina watched with a glint of excitement in her eye. "I do so like a man that dresses for the occasion." She joked as he placed the hat on the floor and span it before taking a step back as it continued to spin on its own. "Step back." He ordered as a purple vortex rose from the hats mouth. "After you!" he shouted to the Queen over the roar of the portal. "Together!" she called back not willing to admit that the portal was scaring her. Offering his arm to her he shouted "Hold On!" before they both jumped into the purple foggy vortex.

Storybrooke

Vena looked from the hat shelves as she heard Jefferson lead Emma into the room. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but if you hurt my friend, I swear I'll make you regret it." She threatened as he dragged her through the door. "Hurt her? We're saving her life." Vena spoke confused looking at the Hatter in confusion only to see him shrug his shoulders at the question. "How do you figure that?" Emma questioned in an expatriated voice. "Don't play stupid. We all know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke." Jefferson answered her, his patience with the woman wearing thin. "What are you talking about?" she questioned not understanding what the man was getting at.

Seeing that the hatter was about to show his mad side Vena answered for him so he could calm down. "The curse." She said as she moved to place a hand on his arm. "What curse?" Emma stupidly questioned already thinking that they were playing along with Henry's story book character game. "The one keeping us all trapped. All except you." Vena replied still looking at Jefferson in concern. "Have you been reading Henry's book?" Emma questioned which seemed to snap Jefferson out of his mad haze.

"Henry? You mean the Queen's father?" he questioned thinking that the old man was dead. "Henry, the mayor's adopted kid." Emma explained looking between her two captors. "Oh, Henry. Your Henry. And his book of stories. The ones that you choose to ignore. Maybe if you knew what we know, you wouldn't." he muttered working himself into a rage once again. "Why have you been spying on me?" Emma questioned trying to side track him from his mutterings. "Because , for the last twenty-eight years, I've been stuck in this house. Day after day, always the same. Until one night, you, in your little yellow bug, roll into town, and the clock ticks, and things start to change. You see … I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma. You're special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke." Jefferson ranted walking around the room in a way to blow off some of his excitement.

Noticing Emma's confused look Vena said the one word that would make her seem insane. "Magic." She stated with her eyes wide. "You're insane." Yeah I know Vena thought to herself as Jefferson spoke. "Because we speak the truth?" he asked in a childish tone. "Because you're talking about magic." Emma stated trying to move away from him. "I'm talking about what I've seen. Perhaps, you're the one that's mad." He stated in a childlike voice that got him the nick name Mad Hatter. "Really?" Emma sarcastically questioned, not believing the nerve of the two beings in front of her.

"What's crazier than seeing and not believing? Because that's exactly what you've been doing since you got to our little hamlet. Open your eyes. Look around. Wake up. Isn't it about time?" Vena asked as she moved to the table and once again sat on its surface. "What do you want?" Emma questioned fed up of all the talk of something that does not exist. "I want you to get it to work." Jefferson said as he led her to the table that Vena was sitting on top of. Pushing her out of the way Emma saw that the table was covered in sewing supplies and materials. "You want me to get what to work?" she questioned not quite understanding her job. "You're the only one that can do this. You're going to get it to work." He muttered as he sat down in a chair and faced her not noticing when Vena sat on the floor and leaned back against his feet.

Fairytale land past

Inside the vortex Jefferson watched as Regina looked around from inside of Jefferson's hat to see loads of different coloured doors. "I forgot how magnificent you are." She muttered in awe wondering how he managed to navigate his way through here without getting lost. "I'm not here to relive the past. I'm here for my daughter." He replied before pointing to a door made of glass. "Here – this is the entrance. It's important that we stick together. Same amount of people that go have to come back. No more, no less. It's the hats rule, not mine." He informed seeing her look of doubt but not regret. "I understand." Regina told him not meeting his eye.

Walking through the mirrored door the pair arrived in Wonderland. Jefferson quickly checked to make sure that the queen was following before walking at a brisk pace along the path where he encountered a caterpillar on a toadstool. "Who are you? Who? Who?" the creature asked as Jefferson walked on past muttering "I hate Wonderland." As he went.

Storybrooke

Vena looked at Emma in pity as Jefferson handed the female a pair of scissors. "Make one like that." He ordered pointing at the hat that was sitting on the desk. "You want me to make a hat? Don't you have enough?" she questioned not understanding the significance of said hat needing to 'work'. "Well, none of them work, do they? Or else you wouldn't be here. Now, make a hat, and get it to work." He ordered as he sat down in the chair behind Vena once again. "I don't-" Emma began only for Jefferson to interrupt. "You have magic. You can do it." He told her not looking at her but rather out the window.

"The hats, the tea, your psychotic behaviour … you think you're the Mad Hatter." Emma stated looking at the man in disbelief. "His name is Jefferson." Vena told the woman knowing that the Hatter did not like being called Mad. "Okay. You've clearly glommed into my kid Henry's thing. They're just stories. The Mad Hatter is in Alice in Wonderland – a book. A book I actually read." Emma tried to reason. "Stories. Stories? What's a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the civil war?" he scoffed into his hand. "Yeah, of course." Emma replied not knowing where he was going with this.

"How? Did you read about it, perchance, in a book? How is this any less real than any other book?" Vena questioned as the hatter composed himself. "History books are based on history." Emma reasoned against the other woman. "And storybooks are based on what? Imagination? Where does that come from? It has to come from somewhere. You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants some magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic. Now, get it to work." He ranted pointing the gun at the blonde once again. "Here's the thing, Jefferson – this is it. This is the real world." Knowing that Jefferson was going to rant again Vena moved away from his legs.

"A real world. How arrogant are you to think that yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands. Each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don't. And some need magic. Like this one. And that's where you come in. you and your friend are not leaving here, until you make my hat. Until you get it to work." He finished his rant by pointing a large pair of scissors at the woman behind the desk before placing them in front of her. Looking down at his friend Jefferson decides to make some tea. Just as he reaches the door he hears Emma's question of "And then what?" to which he replied "Then I go home." Before continuing on his way to the kitchen.

Wonderland

Jefferson came to a stop in front of a hedge maze and looked to Regina at his side. "You want to go in there?" he questioned her in disbelief. "What I want is a short walk through." She answered looking at the maze with a determined glint. "A short walk? You know who this belongs to?" he asked not knowing if she was going mad. "The Queen of Hearts. She's not one for subtlety." She answered looking at him from the corner of her eye. "This wasn't part of our deal. You know what she does to anyone that crosses her." He spoke with disbelief laced through his voice, not wanting to return to his daughter without his head.

"Indeed. Better than most. You can't leave Wonderland without me. Two go through, two go back. You're not going to let the Queen of Hearts keep you from returning to your daughter, are you?" she questions as she walks past him to enter the maze. As she notices that he has started to follow from behind her she utters a quiet "That's what I thought." To herself. "Wait." Jefferson's voice sounded in her ears as he picked a branch up off the ground and hurled it at one of the walls, which promptly grabbed it and absorbed it into the wall itself. "Stay away from the walls." He needlessly commented.

"I've got a better idea. The walls should stay away from me." She said as she created a fireball and threw it at the wall before following its path until they reach a vault containing a wall of heart. Opening a drawer Regina reached in a removed a box. "Okay? You go that you need, shall we?" Jefferson asked knowing that the Queens men would soon be after them. As the two turned to leave they were ambushed by the Queens guards. "Trespassers! Halt!" a guard called as the pair began to run through the maze.

As the guards started to follow Regina threw some of her magic at them to ensure their escape as they followed the burned path. Stopping at the end or beginning of the burnt path the Queen cast a spell to make the hedges regrow to once again slow down the guards and trap any that had tried to follow them through the short cut. Before continuing on until they came to the mirrored doors that they had arrived through. "The looking glass! There it is!" Jefferson called to Regina to get her to move quicker only to notice that she had stopped.

"C- What are you doing? We can't stop now. We got to get out of here." He told her as he moved toward her curious as to what she was doing. "There's something I need to do first." She told him as she broke off a piece of mushroom/ toadstool that the caterpillar had previously occupied. "A little snack." She muttered to herself. "Are you mad? Do you know what the food here does?" he questioned trying to get her to see sense. "I am well aware." She sneered at him as she set the box on the floor and placed the piece of mushroom inside, stepping back as the purple smoke emerged to form Henry 1. "Oh, daddy!" she cried rushing to give her beloved father a hug.

"This is what she took form you? Your father?" Jefferson asked not yet realising that he would not be able to return to his beloved Grace. "The Queen of Hearts has always seen me as a threat. So, she wanted some leverage. I got it back." She calmly explained feeling that it was the least she could do after lying to him about returning to his daughter. "The Queen's soldiers – we must hurry." Henry exclaimed taking a hold of his daughter and moving toward the glass doors. "You knew only two can go through the hat… which is why you didn't tell me about your father." He muttered to himself knowing that he may never see his child again. "It was the only way to make sure you'd help me." She replied with regret in her voice.

As Jefferson tried to go after the pair he found that his feet were swallowed by the ground so he tried to call out instead "Wait! Wait! Wait, please. My daughter… My Grace… She's… she's waiting for me. I promised her I'd… I'd be home for tea." He tried begging but knew that it was no use for the queens heart was seemingly made of ice. "A promise which you now have broken. If you truly cared for your daughter, you never would've left her in the first place. You were right, Jefferson. You don't abandon family." She screamed at him before leading her father through the mirrored door.

"No! no.." Jefferson cried as the Queen of Hearts' men finally caught up to him and preceded to drag him away. As the Knave order for him to be taken to the Queen, he just hung his head in defeat knowing that there was now very little chance of him ever seeing his beautiful Grace again.

—–

The guards dragged Jefferson before the Queen and several of her citizens. Lifting his head a little he saw that the Queen's face was covered by a veil and the she used a tube to speak. "Her Majesty says she knows you're responsible for helping steal from her." The Knave informed him. "The Queen, she tricked me-" Jefferson began only to be interrupted by the Knave "That woman's name is Regina. There is only one Queen – the Queen of Hearts."

"Yes, of course. My apologies. Now, please…" he begged trying to figure out a way he could return to his sweet daughter. "Her majesty wished to know how you got to this world. How did you come to Wonderland?" the Knave asked interrupting the Hatters beg. "If I tell you, will you let me go home to my daughter" he asked hoping that he could bargain with the Queen. Only for "Off with his head!" to be called out from behind the veil. As a guard picked up the hatters head he opened his eyes in shock that he was still alive.

"If you wish your body back, then answer. How did you get here?" the Knave repeated. "The… The… The hat. My hat. We used my hat." He answered in defeat looking to the floor as a sign of submission. "Where's the hat now?" the Knave questioned for the Queen. "She took it – Regina." Jefferson muttered. "If all you require to travel to your homeland is this magic hat, then surely, you could make another." Queried the Knave not understanding what the problem was. "I can't. a hat without magic is just a hat. It won't work." Hatter muttered, having an idea of what would happen next. "Then, there's your task. Get it to work." The Knave ordered as Jefferson's body was carried from the Queens feet.

Storybrooke

After placing her empty cup onto the tea try Vena looked over to Emma to find that the woman had actually managed to make a top hat. "I can't make it work. What you're asking me to do is impossible." Emma told Jefferson as she handed the finished hat to him. "No! It has to be. If it's not, I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever." He muttered under his breath as he took the hat and began to inspect it, while Vena shook her head already knowing that it would not work because the Blonde did not believe.

"What is so cursed about your life? Look at this place. It's beautiful. Kit doesn't seem cursed to me." Emma questioned trying to understand her make captive more. "It's cursed because, like everyone else here what he loves most has been ripped from him." Vena called to the girl as Jefferson moved over to a telescope and nodded toward it in the universal sign of "take a look." Knowing what she would see both Jefferson and Vena closed their eyes as if they were in pain, remembering different beings that they loved most.

"Her name is Grace. Here, it's Paige. But it's Grace. My Grace. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family? With a new father?" he questioned, his pleading eyes staring into hers for some form of help. "You think she's your daughter?" Emma asked not believing what she had just heard come from the male's lips. "I don't think – I know. I remember. She has no idea who I am. Our life together, where we come from. I do. That's my curse." He told her with pain filled eyes as he looked out the window. "To remember." Emma muttered to herself and moved closer to the table.

"What good is this house, these things, if I can't share them with her?" he begged working himself into a rage as his companion moved closer to him ready to calm him down if the need arose. "If you really think she's your daughter, why don't you reach out to her? Why don't you tell her?" Emma asked trying to be helpful as she somewhat knew what he was going through since Henry had entered her life once again. "And destroy her reality? I'm trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You think I'd inflict that awareness on my daughter? It's hard enough to live in a land where you don't belong. But knowing it, holding conflicting realities in your head… will drive you mad." He ranted once again not believing that his captive could be so stupid.

"That's why you want me to make the hat work, isn't it? You just want to take Grace home – to your world." Emma muttered realising what the man was planning. "It's the one world where they can be together… where she'll remember who he is." Vena informed the woman as she hugged Jefferson around the waist. "I know what it's like to be separated from your kid." Emma said with sympathy clear in her eyes as she moved in an attempt to comfort the man. "Yeah, you do, don't you?" he muttered as he leaned back into Vena's embrace.

"It can make you feel like you're losing your mind." She explained laying one of her hands onto the man's arm. "I'm not losing my mind. I'm not crazy. This is real." He insisted as a child would insist that there was a monster hiding under their bed, burying his head into Vena's shoulder in an attempt not to cry. "Maybe. Maybe, it is." Emma conceded with his idea of other worlds, feeling that she was finally getting through to the man. "You believe?" he asked turning to look at the blonde, his hopes of being reunited with his daughter rising.

"If what you say is true, that woman in the other room is my mother. And I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So, maybe you're right. Maybe, I need to open myself up more. Maybe, if I want magic, I have to start believing." Emma spoke talking herself into opening up to her son's idea of a curse. "So, you're… You're going to help me? You can get it to work?" Jefferson asked not willing to believe the woman completely. "I can try." She replied shrugging her shoulders. As Jefferson turned Emma grabbed the telescope and hit him over the head, causing him to collapse, unconscious. As Emma raised the 'weapon' again Vena held her arms up in the universal sign of surrender. "Take the gun and your friend. Don't come back here. I told him it wouldn't work." She said to Emma as she sat next to her friend and cradled his head into her lap.

As Vena heard the woman free her tied friend Jefferson's eyes snapped open and he shot through the door in a vain attempt of stopping his only hope from escaping. "Emma! Look out!" the shout rang out through the house as Vena slowly followed after her raging friend. Entering the room Vena saw Jefferson on top of Emma with the gun pointing at her while she looked at his scar. "Off with his head." He told her in pain at the memory. Mary Margret somehow managed to get herself free and somehow push the hatter through the window before grabbing the blonde to check she was okay.

Ignoring the two woman Vena moved to the window and was not surprised to see that Jefferson was nowhere to be found. Noticing the woman's attention Emma moved to see what had become of their captor. "There's no sign of him anywhere." She muttered in disbelief. "Who was he?" Mary Margret asked wanting to know who she was going to press charges against. "A very lonely man. Now leave." Vena told them as she moved out of the room, heading for the garden that she knew she would find her friend.

"You'll get her back eventually Jefferson, you mustn't give up hope." She said sitting on the stone bench next to the hunched man. "My one chance, Serafina." He muttered in his misery. "We will just have to wait until she believes, just like everyone else. At least we are not trapped her anymore." She muttered as she looked at the flowers that surrounded the small bench.

—–

The next morning Regina entered the police station only to be surprised when she spotted Mary Margaret sitting in her cell with a newspaper. After exchanging pleasant greetings the pawn broker of the town entered the station followed shortly after by the woman that had kidnapped Mary Margaret. All three of the people were in shock as she smiled at the convict and passed her a basket that contained freshly baked cakes. Noticing the confusion on the woman's face she decided to give her something to think about before she left. "Please don't blame Jefferson he is very lonely without Grace. You would remember how that feels soon enough. Good bye your highness." She smirked not noticing Mr Gold and Regina's presence or expressions.


	3. The Stable Boy

The Stable Boy

Regina Mills the mayor of Storybrooke could be found standing in front of the window, but instead of watching the people walk by her attention was held by a ring that she rolled between her fingers, lost in memory. "Remembrance of things past?" Came Gold's voice from the entrance of the office. "What do you want?" she asked as she closed the ring into her fist. "I need a favour." He replied moving to stand behind the mayor. Turning around Regina mocked "You need a favour from me?" she scoffed knowing that it was hurting his pride to acknowledge the weakness.

"Well, as you know, there are battery charges against me, pending. I really don't relish the thought of spending any more time locked up in a cage. Now – someone with your influence could make the D.A suddenly realise what a flimsy case they have." He explained as he walked over to her table. "Isn't that right… your majesty?" he mocked as he picked up an apple from the bowl in the centre of the table. "What do I get out of it?" she questioned trying not to respond to his taunts. "Help with your Mary Margaret problem. You see, I've noticed that no matter how hard you seem to try to stop them, she and her charming friend just keep finding ways to be together." He smirked.

"What are you suggesting?" the mayor asked as she sat down to listen to the pawn broker's idea. "If you want to inflict pain…" he began as he set the apple back down. "Then you must inflict pain. If something tragic… were to happen to David's wife, and if Mary Margaret should take the blame –"he trailed off for Regina to finish. "She'd be ruined." She acknowledged trying to conceal her enjoyment of the plan. "And you'd have your victory, at last." He stated knowing that she was going to take the deal. "A trail could be very messy." She said finding flaws in the deal maker's offer.

"A trail? Now who said anything about a trail? No, once Miss Blanchard has been incarcerated, you can plant one of your lovely skeleton keys in her cell. And once she tries to leave Storybrooke, well… we all know what happens to people who attempt to leave town." He explained his complete idea of a full proof deal. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you." Regina stated leaning forward from where she sat. Standing up from where he was sat, he took the apple into his hand. "Because I always honour my agreements. Do we have a deal?" he asked as he tossed the apple at Regina. As Regina caught the crisp, red fruit a smile came to her face as she thought about finally getting her revenge.

Serafina ducked yet another hat that Jefferson threw at her as he ranted about what a stupid idea she had devised. "YOU ARE SETTING YOURSELF UP FOR PAIN!" he yelled as he looked around for other things he could throw at her without the chance of actually hurting her. "It's always a good idea to have people who are willing to help you, Jefferson." She reasoned as she picked some hats up from where they had landed and put them back onto the display case. "They could hurt you Vena. And I don't care about having people help me." He muttered as he folded his arms over his chest with a childish pout. "You know that's not the only reason, hatter." She said as she finished setting the hats back onto their rightful place. "They won't remember you and that will only cause you pain!" he tried to reason with his ward as she made her way toward the kitchen.

"I have to know him again." She said over her shoulder as she put the cooled down muffins into a woven basket that was sitting on the counter ready to be filled with the homemade treats. "And, what if you slip up and use your magic that you shouldn't have?" he questioned as he fished out a chocolate chip muffin from the basket. "I will deal with that when and if that happens." She muttered as she placed a kiss onto his cheek as she passed him with the basket in the way to the door. "I don't know when I'll be back." She called as she closed the front door behind her chuckling when she heard the crash of him destroying some plates in frustration.

Knowing that her best chance of finding her previous captives was the Sheriff's department, Vena headed there with a bright happy smile on her face at being outside of the house to do more then by groceries. Arriving at the station Vena stopped before she turned the corner as she heard Gold's voice sound as she pressed herself into the wall in an attempt to tame the butterflies that were in her stomach. After failing to calm down she decided that listening to the conversation may help instead. "Why aren't we going after Regina, she's the one setting up Mary Margaret." Emma questioned from around the corner. "And what proof do we have of that, sheriff? Just because you found the mayor's skeleton key in the cell doesn't mean we can prove she put it there…" Gold replied trying to convince both females to accept his plan – "So what's your plan?" Emma asked accepting his reasoning for the time being. "I believe our best chance of winning this case is to employ our most valuable asset." Gold informed them. "What's that?" question Mary Margaret.

Deciding that it was now or never, Vena took a deep breath before turning the corner and join the conversation. "That's you. A sweet, kind elementary school teacher. Doesn't exactly fit the prototype of a killer." She said as she set her basket on the table and gave everyone a muffin. Deciding to ignore the woman who had kidnapped and let her go Emma decided to continue questioning Gold. "That's how you're going to get her acquitted? By using her personality?" Emma questioned, hoping that wasn't gold's plan. Clicking her tongue at being ignored Vena came to a stop behind the blonde and whispered "perception is everything." Into Emma's ear before sitting on the table next to the basket.

Looking at the muffin he held in his hand, Gold placed it on the table after deciding that he did not trust the new arrival. "As such, I'm sure you can imagine how the jury would perceive Miss Blanchard if she agreed to cooperate with the district attorney. These things engender trust. It shows the jury she's at least trying –"Gold elaborated on Vena's statement only to be interrupted by a call of "Emma!"  
Turning to see who had interrupted the most powerful man in Storybrooke, Vena saw a coloured man enter the office with a vase full of flowers in his hands. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, I just, uh, came by to drop these off. I thought they might brighten the place up." He said walking forward.

As Emma headed into the main office with the man Vena turned to see Mary Margaret. "Who is he?" she asked offering her a drink from the basket. "That is Sidney Glass. The town's reporter and probably one of the only people I don't trust." She informed her after gulping down some of the offered orange juice. Nodding her head at eh newly gained information Vena brought out another cake for the woman as she yet again apologised. "again I am really sorry about what Jefferson did." She said as she passed the treat to the woman. "Everyone deserves a second chance." The female said as she accepted the baked good.

At the mention of Jefferson, Gold looked at the woman that had brought the baked goods to see the similarities between the woman and his old ward that he had lost, before he remembered that the curse would cause her to lose all of her memories. "I'm going to do it. I'm gonna talk to the D.A." Mary Margaret suddenly said as Emma re-joined the trio. "Are you sure?" the blonde questioned after she saw the determined look on her friends face. "Mr Gold's right. I know I have nothing to hide, but no one else does. I need to let people see me for who I am." She told her friend, knowing that she was worried for her. "Excellent decision, Miss Blanchard. My name is Spencer, I'm the district Attorney. Shall we begin?" the D.A asked as he entered the station followed by Regina. "Sure." Mary Margaret said as  
Vena muttered something about getting herself something to eat.

As everybody moved to the area that they were needed Gold looked at the muffin that he had placed on the table. Deciding that it was not in any way poisoned, picked it up and took a bite, only to widen his eyes as he found that it was his favourite flavour of mixed sweet and sour dried cherries.

Arriving at Granny's diner, Vena slumped into the closet booth as her breath caught in her throat. Seeing the waitress heading over to the booth Vena tried to control her breathing enough to order hot chocolate and quick burger. Knowing that she was going to be absorbed into a flashback, Vena played with everything that was on the table top to distract her mind until her food arrived. "If you need anything just give me a call. My name's Ruby." Said the waitress as she set the order down in front of Vena. Smiling at the Female Vena allowed herself to be absorbed into the thoughts if the past.

{Enchanted Forest – Past}

As the tiny Faery Serafina came to she noticed that all around her was darkness and a continuous sound of someone screaming in agony. Gathering her strength the tiny teen tried to fly out of whatever confinement she was trapped in, only to let out her own agonised wail. Falling to her knees she managed to look behind her to see one of her wings was bent to an awkward angle and sent shooting pains through the entire right side of her back. Letting out a frustrated whimper filled with pain, serafina kicked one of the sides of her confinement.

After the army medic had patched up Rumpelstiltskin's leg as much as possible he informed him that he would have to return home the next day as he was now unable to fight, and to rest as much as possible. Thinking that he would now be there for his wife and son Rumpel felt content to deal with the pain. It wasn't until he felt a tiny pressure on his side that he remembered the tiny girl he had tucked away into the safety of his pocket.

Reaching into said pocket he grasped the tiny girl into his hand and raised her to eye level before whispering "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." not knowing if his voice would hurt her delicate ears. As she raised her head from her arms Rumpel noticed that she had been and still was crying to herself. "Hey don't cry little one. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he questioned gently as he set her down on his knee.

Knowing that to a human she would just sound like a tiny tinkling bell, she decided to try and communicate through gestures instead. Seeing the girl's motions of smoothing out a feather and pointing behind her Rumpel figured that she was asking him to straighten out her right wing that was bent at an awkward angle. Raising his thumb and fore finger behind her, he gently took a hold of the injured wing and smoothed it out while watching her tiny face scrunch up in pain.

After he had his hand he had dropped his hand back down to his side the tiny girl scrambled off his knee and fell onto the floor, where she was consumed by a fiery smoke. Once the smoke had cleared Rumpel could see that the Faery was now the size of a human and had no wings?

{Storybrooke}

Coming out of her flashback Vena looked down at her plate to find that while she was absorbed by the past her body had gone through all the motions of being normal. Looking around herself she decided that it was time for her to get back to her Mad Hatter.

After paying and thanking Ruby for her service Vena headed through the town, passing different shops, only to stop when she noticed Emma sitting on a bench with a large book open on her lap as she stared down at it not noticing the man approach from behind her. After seeing the man join the blonde and start up a conversation Vena decided it was worth the risk to apologise to the female and offer her help.

Approaching the pair she noticed when the make handed a newspaper to his companies whose expression suddenly became defeated. "Every time I go down a path I think n I think leads me somewhere, it ends up being a dead end. Used to think I had these great – instincts. Superpower. Now I don't know." She heard the blonde sigh as she stopped behind the bench. "Maybe someone is just hiding the doors from you." Vena said as she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, causing her to jump. "I'm sorry by the way and am going to make it up to you, somehow." She added as she saw the male study her.

"Sounds like you've got a case of writer's block. Only without the whole writer's block." He said as Vena snorted while Emma muttered a quiet "maybe." Not really knowing what to say to either of her companions. "You know when I get struck by a block? I usually reread what I've done. Rather than plough ahead blindly, sometimes I find there'll be a little nugget if inspiration left behind." he told the pair trying to help in his own way. "You mean start over?" Emma asked trying to understand what he was saying. . "When you start writing, you usually have one idea but then in the middle? You make it another idea, and… things are different." Vena explained for the stranger. "So your perceptive changes." Emma stated.

"Exactly. When you started this investigation, what was it about?" he questioned trying to lead the blonde to her answer. "A missing person." She answered not understanding what he meant. "Now it became a murder. And then a cover up… if you knew that then, maybe you would have approached things… differently." He said trying to make the blonde understand, only to be startled when she stood up. "Where are you going?" he questioned already knowing the answer. "Scene of the crime." She said as she started to walk off, with the stranger following after her, leaving Vena sitting there chuckling to herself.

The first thing that Serafina heard as she arrived home wasn't a happy greeting of welcome home but rather a call of "Finally I was beginning to think they'd locked you up in a cell."  
"How was your trip my friend? Very entertaining thank you Jefferson." She muttered to herself as she walked into the living room to see her long-time companion sitting in his chair while sipping from a teacup as she stared at the path leading toward the front door. "There is no point in asking that question when I already know how it went." He muttered not moving his eyes from the path. "And, pray tell, how did my day go hatter?" she asked as she refilled his cup and placed an affectionate kiss onto his cheek. "You gave your delicious treats to them as a peace offering, he didn't trust you and it hurt your feelings that he would not acknowledge your presence so you left before getting consumed in the memory of the first time you met." He muttered not meeting her eyes, already knowing that he was right.

"Were you spying on me, Jefferson?" she demanded angry that he did not trust her not to do something stupid. "I had to make sure you were okay. I know how much it hurts to not be remembered." He said placing his cup down and standing across from her, a stern but hurt expression on his face. "He wouldn't even look at me, Jefferson! It was as if he remembers and hated me for going with him!" she cried as his arms enveloped her into a protective embrace, shushing her whimpers as her tears soaked through his cloths.

{Enchanted Forest – Past}

Now that he could see the female clearly8 he could see that she had a round but perfectly symmetrical face with amber eyes that held a hidden flame and perfect bow shaped lips. Her face was framed by her wild brown hair that had streaks of different shades of reds and oranges. Her dress however is what shocked him the most. It left her shoulders bare as the only thing holding it in place was the bindings of her corset the skirt of the garment looked like a handful of different sized purple leaves that revealed a deep purple and black garter on her right thigh. Feeling a blush rise from his cheeks Rumpel looked at the floor to stop any unwanted thoughts that might arise due to the female's attire, only to see that she was bare foot with triangular pieces of material covering the top of her feet.

!"My name is Serafina." The female in front of him muttered nervously as she played with her fingers not looking at the male. "Excuse me." Rumpel spluttered not knowing that the female could talk. "My name is Serafina." She repeated a little louder. "Serafina is a rather unusual name little one." He replied gently, moving so she could sit down beside him. "I am not truly so little. Surely you can see that sir." She replied looking scornfully at the space she was indicating that she sit on. "Indeed, but you are still younger than me child." He spoke with a smile on his lips. It only appears that way." She replied before taking the offered seat.

After spending several hours talking Rumpelstilitskin felt the urge to ask the question that had been sitting in the back of his mind. "Do you have anywhere to go my lady? I am sure my wife would not mind if you stayed with us." He offered feeling a fatherly love toward the young girl. "I am not sure if I couldn't bear to be such a burden on you." She protested as he had already done enough for her by taking her in and healing her wing. "Nonsense, when I return home you will join me as my ward." He smiled taking her hand.

{Storybrooke}

Feeling his friend slump into him, Jefferson looked down with a sad smile as he sawe that she had exhausted herself into a slumber. Cradling the teen to his chest he moved into her bedroom and laid her down to rest peacefully until she awoke. Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead he left the room to return to his telescope and watch the story unfold around the cursed town of Storybrooke.

From his window Jefferson watched as the stranger and sheriff discovered the once missing wife od David Nolan as the she wolf screamed at the thought of finding a corpse. Smirking to himself Jefferson welcomed another cup of tea into his stomach knowing that this world was going to get interesting after all.


	4. The Return

The Return

Deciding that it was time to meet the Storybrooke stranger Vena headed toward Gold's shop knowing that he would find himself there soon enough. Sneaking up behind the man as he waited for the small child to help him with his plan of making Emma believe in the curse of the town. "I'm Serafina." She said from behind him causing him to let out a jump as he looked at her from over his shoulder. "August." He replied before staring at the Pawn Brokers yet again.

Upon the arrival of the Saviour's son they all gathered in a line, looking at the opposing shop that held the most powerful man in all of Storybrooke. "It's almost nine. You all set? You know what to do?" August asked Henry as he finally gathered his courage. "Operation Cobra is always ready. I just…" Henry informed as Vena wondered what operation Cobra was. 'Maybe it could be what the boy is calling his plan to get his mother to believe in the curse' she thought to herself. "I don't understand what this has to do with getting Emma to believe." The boy finished as she smirked to herself at her correct assumption.

"Sometimes, other priorities assert themselves. Can you handle a little improvisation?" he asked looking at the child. "Yeah can you?" Henry questioned back feeling the need to prove that he could help break the curse. "We're a go." August said as Henry shot off into the shop where Mr Gold greeted him. As Vena followed after Henry at a slower pace she heard Gold greet him as the door shut behind her. Standing close to the door as she watched as Henry interacted with the broker as a distraction for August to slip into the backroom.

"I want to get a gift for Miss Blanchard." Henry told the man as he looked at some of the merchandise. "Oh, I see." Gold muttered. "Since, she didn't kill that woman." Henry continued not aware that he was rubbing it into the deal maker's pride. "Good thinking." Gold muttered not holding a grudge against the child that reminded him so much of his son. As Gold was distracted by the young boy Vena heard a door open and close around the back, before smirking to herself as she realised that this was their plan. The boy would distract the crocodile as August looked for what he wanted in the back. 'Not a very good plan to trick the man who specialises in making tricky deals.' She thought to herself as Henry queried about some bells.

"See anything you fancy?" The Broker questioned starting to become impatient with the child that looked at everything with what he assumed was no intention of actually purchasing any of the merchandise. Quickly losing interest with the preteen Gold quickly gave the boy a price and moved toward his office where he thought he had heard something. Realising that August was about to get caught no matter what Vena quickly called to Henry "Come on kid, I'll buy you something in Granny's" as she held the door open for him to exit before her. Meeting Gold's gaze briefly she nodded her head in the direction of the backroom before following after the boy, leaving a confused Gold to wonder if she still remembered her past.

{Enchanted Forest - Past}

In a small village the Faery Serafina sat on the ground wearing a dress that was more suited to the life of a spinners daughter turned Dark One (knee length and sleeves that still left her shoulders and top of her back bare) did not appear to have aged at all as she watched Rumpelstiltskin's son Baelfire playing with some of the village kids, kicking around a ball. She stood however when the ball rolled into the path of a donkey cart that was being driven by a rough man. As Baelfire went to retrieve the ball he tripped on hoi cloak and scraped his knee on the path of the cart.

"Hey. Hey! What are you doing in the middle of the road, boy?" the man asked as Bae rose to his feet muttering an apology as he saw his sister approach. "Hey, I know you. It's fine. It's fine. It was the donkeys fault. You want a chicken? Or some eggs?" the man asked as he spotted the ageless girl place a hand on the boys shoulder. "It's alright, no. I should probably just…" Bae trailed off as Rumpelstiltskin approached. "What's going on?" the now Dark One asked his female ward. "It's nothing. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. But. He says he's fine!" the man cried trying not to anger the now powerful coward.

"He's fine, Papa. Really." Serafina spoke as she gestured for the small family of three to return home. "Are you sure, Bae?" he asked wanting to be clear that the thing he treasured most was not harmed in any way. "Yes. I'm fine." The young boy answered as he placed his hand over his sister's in reassurance he would try to keep their father from hurting the man. "Well, I suppose it won't happen again." Rumpel said as he gestured for his children to join him on the other side of the dirt road. "It won't." Bae and serafina confirmed at the same time as the man assured with a "No. no."

Just as his children started to walk to join their beloved yet now feared father, his voice made them stop. "What's that?" Rumpel's voice sounded as he looked at his son's knee. Taking a deep breath Serafina found a faint scent of Bae's blood floating in the air. Looking at her father she followed his gaze and found a little blood on Bae's knee. "It's nothing." Bae said as Serafina cried "He fell down, Papa!" knowing that the driver was about to die by their fathers hand. "Don't bother." Rumpel spoke as a cloud of purple smoke rose around the man.

"Bae run home and close the door. Don't look back." Sera whispered into the boy's ear as she knelt down to his level. As the boy took off away from the gathering crowd the purple smoke dissipated leaving a snail in the man's place. The Faery ran forward and grabbed at her saviours arm when she noticed him moving to crush the snail. "No, Papa. No. please, Papa, don't. No, Papa! Papa!" she begged as she tried to stop his feet from crushing the former man. Only to sigh in defeat at the crunch that came from under the boot as she fell to her knees, knowing that this would crush Bae just that bit more.

{Storybrooke}

Arriving at the door to an apartment that she knew belonged to Mary Margaret Blanchard, Vena took a deep breath as she checked her basket one last time for the treats she had baked Henry for inviting her to the party celebrating the woman's innocence. Deciding that it would be easier to sneak out should something happen, Vena just opened the door and headed straight over to her new friends, Henry and August, who were watching Gold from the side of the room. "How bad was it?" the child questioned looking at his current partner in crime.

"Getting caught in his office? Not bad. I played it off." He replied, trying to sound as though the Broker did not suspect him being up to mischief. "What were you looking for? Did you find it?" Henry asked as the thought of breaking the curse started to excite him. "Nope. But I have a feeling it's going to find me." August muttered as he spotted something over Vena's shoulder. Turning her head Vena saw that August was looking at Mary Margaret. "There she is. Why don't you give her your present?" He suggested to Henry, not wanting to elaborate on his mysterious object that he sought. Walking over to the teacher Henry handed her the card and gift he had been holding the entire time.

"Will you give this to Henry? I have to run." Vena asked handing August a brownie wrapped in grease proof paper. "You have somewhere more important to be?" he questioned wanting to know who the female truly was. "Jefferson wants me back early to help redecorate." She chuckled as she walked away knowing that there were more than two pairs of eyes watching her, wondering who she was.

{Enchanted forest – past}

Rumpelstiltskin and Serafina entered their home to see their maid cleaning up as Baelfire sat at the table hiding his head in his folded arms as she whispered mutterings about the man. "Thank you, Onora. You can fetch our supper now, dearie." Rumpel informed as a way of telling his son that they had returned.. "You killed that man." Bae stated leaning back against his chair knowing that was the reason his sister had sent him away. "Well, you were hurt. Speaking of which…" Rumpel replied, ignoring this wards sarcastic snort as he bent down to heal his sons injured knee with his magic, only for Bae to stop him. "No. I don't want magic. It's just a scrape."

"This will heal it." His father informed him not understanding why his son was so opposed to magic. "So will this." Serafina reasoned as she handed her carer the first aid kit she had retrieved from a cupboard. "As you wish." He sighed taking the kit and started to care for his son's wound as the winged girl took a seat. "You're different now. You see it, don't you? You hurt people all the time." Bae spoke starting a very dangerous conversation with his father as his sister ate her supper, a look of pity in her eyes as she knew exactly what magic can do to even the people of purest hearts.

"I created a truce in the Ogres War, Bae. I walked into the field of battle, and I made it stop. I led the children home. Surely, a man who's saved a thousand lives –" Rumpel started to try and explain to his son that he was protecting him, only to be interrupted by said son. "Is done. A man who's saved a thousand lives can be done with it. You can start doing things." He tried to reason with his father. "I can't. I need more power so I can protect you." He muttered as he turned to his son, no longer concerned with his supper. "I wouldn't need protecting if you didn't have power." Bae reasoned Bae reasoned causing Serafina to let out a loud sigh as she dropped her spoon and observed. "Well, I can't get rid of it." Rumpel muttered knowing he'd have to reveal hi one weakness to his son, "Have you tried?" his son argued back not knowing why his father was so reluctant. He looked at his sister, however, when she scrapped her chair across the floor as she rose to move to his side, and performed a rare sight of using her magic that was naturally inbreed into her by summoning a crooked dagger.

Passing the crooked blade to the boy to examine she started to explain that their fathers magic was truly a curse. "If someone kills Papa with this, then they gain the power. It is a curse, Bae." She gently stated as he ran his fingers over his father's name on the side of the dagger. "That's not what I want. I just think there might be other ways to get rid of the power." He said to his sister. "Have you looked for…" he started to question his father before seeing the maid return and stopping. "Well, you look for other ways, Bae. But don't get your hopes up." She answered placing a loving kiss onto his forehead before sitting at the opposite side of the table. "Papa… if I find a way for you to get rid of the power… a way that doesn't kill you or hurt me… would you do it?" Bae questioned a s serafina kissed her Papa good night before heading to bed, listening as father and son struck a deal.

{Storybrooke}

Vena sat at the breakfast barn of Granny's nursing a hot chocolate in her arms as she thought of things she could do to break Jefferson from his depression and out of the house when her thoughts were interrupted by Emma placing a wiretap in front of the reporter a few seats down from where she sat. "Oh, for gods sakes, Sidney. Drop it. You fooled me, you spied on me, and you reported it all back to that sick, crazy woman. I can't even imagine what she has on you, but it must be huge." Emma told him as she had enough of being lied to. "Maybe he's in love with her." Vena chuckled load enough for the arguing pair to hear. "She's a good mayor." He quickly defended himself shooting a frown at the mystery girl. "She tried to get Mary Margaret convicted of a murder that didn't even happen. You're in a lot of trouble. There is DNA in a basement of some house out there, and I'm going to find it. And she's going to go away." She threatened knowing that he was a loyal dog to Regina. "Maybe. But, I wouldn't bet against her. She's an amazing woman." He half told half muttered to the blonde as Vena snorted while rolling her yes. "Do you… are you in love with her? Emma questioned remembering Vena's comment. "Fine. Whatever. Here's the thing – before you know it, I will have that evidence. And you need to think long and hard. You can either help, and help yourself, or you're going to go down with her, too." He said hoping to break his loyalty to the woman.

{Enchanted Forest – Past}

The family of three walked through the woods before coming across several children play duelling with wooden swords. "Hey, why don't you join in, Bae? I have some business nearby that would bore you." Rumpelstiltskin suggested to his son not wanting him to know what his business actually was. "Alright." The boy replied tugging Serafina with him towards the other children as his father headed towards the house that was atop hill. As he approached however all of the children scattered, leaving Bae and his sister to sit on a log by themselves. Until one of Bae's friends joined them, smiling at the child the winged being flew up into the tree and perched where she could see and hear the young couples conversation.

"Careful, Morriane. You don't want to be seen with me. I'm dangerous." He muttered hating that he no longer had friends. "They're just sacred of your Papa. But I'm not. You won't let him hurt me. I don't think he's so bad anyway. I saw him on the battlefield when he stopped the fighting. It was a miracle." Morriane replied causing Serafina to release a small smile.. "Now, he's getting worse every day. But he said he'll change back if I find a way. I just don't know where to look." He muttered to himself. "Reul Ghorm." The girl muttered as the faery flinched at the name.

"What?" Bae asked not expecting a suggestion from his only friend. "I heard about it when I was in the trenches. The other soldiers talked about it. Reul Ghorm is an ancient being that rules the night. The original power." She said as Serafina floated down mumbling to herself about the lies around Reul Ghorm. "Bigger than Papa, or worse than Papa?" he questioned as his sister landed next to him. "Bigger in power and ego joined. She likes to believe that she is the original power even though she knows that she is not." Serafina ranted knowing that the children were listening and so did not hear the crack coming from behind them. "He's coming back." She told them wanting to see if the girl would stay or run. No surprise, she ran after wishing Bae luck.

"Your friend didn't want to say hello?" their Papa questioned as he came into view questioned as he came into view. "You frighten them." Frighten them." Serafina told their father as Bae have him a once over looking for any changes as he replied to his ward. "What is there to be frightened of, little one? They'll get over that in time over that in time." He reasoned ignorant of his over use of magic, of magic being frightening. "You have stains on your boots." Bae pointed out in a small voice, knowing by the look on his sisters face that it was blood. "Oh, yes, that. Uh, we need a new maid." Rumpel muttered awkwardly knowing that both of his children disagreed with of his children disagreed with his methods of keeping him safe. "She heard us talking about the knife." He tried to reason as Bae expressed his disbelief. "She was a mute, Papa. She couldn't tell anyone." Serafina argued throwing her hands into the air of her father's reply. "Even mutes can draw a picture."

Baelfire moved toward a deserted area of the woods and sat down as he attempted to summon Reul Ghorm, not noticing his sister come up behind him. "She'll only appear if you ask nicely" she whispered his ear, making him jump. "Reul Ghorm? Are you there? If you can help me, please make yourself known to us." He asked the air in front of them taking his sisters advice.

Seeing a blue light appear he asked the one thing he wanted in the world. "Can you help me?" Serafina looked at him with pity in her eyes as she knew how bias this particular fairy was. "I can help." She confirmed. "How do I know I can trust you?" he questioned knowing to always be cautious of magic users. "Because there is good magic and dark magic, and I'm on the right side." She told the boy ignoring the Faery's snort and shake of her head, overall she just ignored her completely as she hated to admit that she was jealous of how Faeries could change size unlike fairies. "You're a fairy." Bae observed he noticed how she ignored his sister remembering her story of the fairies jealousy of the Neverland Faeries. "Oh. And you're not untouched by magic, are you, child? There's something dark in your life." She replied flying closer to his face.

"My father. He is the Dark One." Baelfire informed guessing he was what she was referring to as the dark in his life. "Oh. I cannot make him the man he was before, but I can send him some place where he won't be able to use his powers." She told him in a somewhat sympathetic tone. "Not a jail. I want to be with him. Like it used to be." Bae quickly told her fearing that harm may befall his beloved father.. "Not a jail, young one, just a place without magic." She told him with a gentle smile at his compassion for the dark being. "But magic is everywhere." Bae stated as a question.

"In this world, Bae. You see, what ails papa is specific to this realm. His powers are a curse that you must leave to be free." Serafina told him as she gathered him into her arms from behind. "Go? We have to leave?" he questioned his sister, as he felt her nod it was the blue fairy that explained. "Yes. It is the only way. Can you do it? Can you leave everything here behind for the unknown?" she questioned already knowing the answer. "If it means I get my father back, then yes." He confirmed with determination clear in both his tone and expression. "You are a very good son, Baelfire. You are the part of him that keeps him human. That little light inside of him that glows. It's his love for you. Hold out his hand." Doing so she tossed a transparent bean into his palm before disappearing, knowing that Serafina would answer his questions. "What is it?" he asked after a couple of seconds. "A magic bean. The very last one that is known to their kind. You just use it wisely to their kind. You just use it wisely, and follow wherever it leads you." She muttered into his hair knowing that this was not going to end well.

When Bae and serafina returned home they found Rumpelstiltskin at his wheel spinning straw. "Papa! Papa. I found it. I – I found a way for things to be like they were. I want you to come with me. I can make things right. Have you heard the Reul Ghorm?" Baelfire asked in excitement. "The Blue star. The blue fairy? Oh, son, please tell me you didn't. Fairy magic doesn't mix well with what I am." Rumpel asked in fear of what might happen. "But you promised. She can help us. To take us to a place without magic." Bae replied losing his excitement at the thought of his father breaking his promise. "A place without magic? I'd be powerless. Weak." He muttered to himself thinking about only the cons. Would his little one be able to survive in a land like that?

"Like everyone else. It wouldn't matter. We'd be happy." Bae reasoned not realising what Rumpel was most concerned about. "We could be happy be happy here." His father bartered as he did not want to risk losing the girl he had come to think of as a daughter. "Papa, please. You're getting worse. And you promised. This can work. It can. You made a deal with Baelfire. Are you backing out?" said daughter questioned not moving from her spot of leaning against the door frame, knowing what her father was thinking. "No." he replied looking his son was thinking. He replied looking his son in the eye.

{Storybrooke}

As , Mr gold left Archie the towns psychiatrist office, Vena was wondering through the street debating on what to do. Until she saw Gold rush off so determined, that is. There was really no choice but to follow after him.

For a man that required a stick to walk he was quick. Vena thought to herself as she observed gold watch August, roam around outside of the wooden cabin hidden in the woods, before stepping forward and confronting the wondering man. "I know who you are. And I know what you are looking for." Gold told him as they stared as each other. "Well, then… I guess all the lying can stop… Papa." August replied causing vena to bang her head against the tree with a groan.

{Enchanted Forest – Past}

Once again in the matter of twenty four hours the family of three trekked through the forest to a clearing, all through the forest to a clearing, all the while Rumpelstiltskin would question this land. "Where are we going, boy? What kind of world is this this we are going to? What kind of world is without magic?" to which Baelfire would always reply a better one." Not having the courage to tell her surrogate family that she would not be joining, Serafina just kissed his head one last time as she handed him the bean that would take them to this new world.

Focusing his mind on a land without magic the boy threw the bean to the floor where a green vortex formed in the ground. "My gods, boy! It's like a tornado!" Rumpel cried out in shock at such power to travel between worlds. "We have to go through it." Bae told his father as he grabbed his hand and led him closer to the vortex. "No, no! I don't think I can!" his father cried in fear the closer they got. "We must! It's the only way!" he shouted back to be heard over the suction that was created by the portal. "No, no, no, no, no, no! It's a trick! It'll tear us apart!" Rumpel tried to convince his son knowing that his little one, his little Serafina was not going to join them at all. "It's not! It'll be okay! I promise!" Bae argued back before being pulled into the vortex by the suction as his father held onto, by stabbing the dagger into the earth. "Papa! We have to go through! What are you doing? Papa! It won't stay open long! Let go! Bae begged trying to convince his father to release to release his hold on the Dark One's dagger that he clung to muttering "I can't!" to both himself and Bae repeatedly.

As the father and son argued back and forth about cowardice of not going through with his promise Serafina noticed that the suction was getting stronger, meaning the vortex was about to close. Knowing that Rumpel would not be strong enough to hold onto his son until the vortex closed she looked away from the scene as tears spilled from her fiery eyes, only turning when she hears him calling out for his beloved son to see the sight of him digging in the earth as he screamed that he wanted to go with him.

{Storybrooke}

"You were right, Bae. You were always right. I was a coward, and I never should've let you go. I know its little consolation, but… I just want you to know, that ever since you left, ever since you crossed the barriers of time and space, in every waking moment… I've been looking for you. And now that I've finally found you… I know I can't make up for the past, for the lost time. All I can do, is to ask you to do, is to ask you to do what you've always done. And that to be the bigger man… and forgive me. I'm so sorry, son. I'm so sorry, my Bae." Gold begged as a tear fell from his eyes while Vena hugged herself at the sincerity of Gold's plea. After a second she heard Gold's voice once again, "Oh, my boy. My beautiful boy. Can you truly, truly forgive me?"

Raising her head Vena looked to see August stepping away from Gold, meaning that other had just shared and embrace. "I forgive you, papa." August said trying to sound as Bae once had. "You were looking for the knife." Gold said, curious as to why his son was seeking the object that could kill him. "I thought that if you still had it, it would mean that you hadn't changed." August explained leaving the hidden girl to wonder how he knew the information as the pair walked further into the woods to retrieve said knife.

Following after them, Vena once again hid away amongst the shadows cast by the trees as she saw August start to dig. "I buried it here shortly after Emma came to town. Things were changing. Didn't want to take the chance of Regina finding it." Gold or Rumpelstiltskin told him as he kept digging. "It should be right about here, son. Here. Look, look." He continued as he bent down and retrieved the cloth wrapped dagger from the hole, before unwrapping it and holding it out to August. "I want you to take it. Destroy it, the way I know you always wanted to I found you, and I don't need it anymore. I chose it once. Now I chose you." He continued as he placed the crooked blade's handle into August's hand. "It's remarkable." He muttered as he examined the powerful relic before raising it above his head. "By the power of darkness, I command thee… Dark One." He called pointing the end of the blade at Gold. "You're trying to control me?" Gold questioned in surprise, taking a step away from the armed man. "I command thee, Dark One!" august continued not knowing why the dagger would not work. "You're not my son. You're not Baelfire." Gold realised as Vena fell against a tree letting out a sob. "Papa, why would you say that? I'm just trying to use your power to help us." August continued in an attempt from being murdered by the Dark One as h noticed Vena enter the clearing.

"Enough! It's over booth. Or whoever you are. My son would never try to use me. And he would know, that this knife cannot harness any magic in this world, because there is no because there is no magic in this world. That's why he chose this place. He didn't want me…," Gold broke off as he grabbed the dagger form August's grasp. "Dabbling." He finished not noticing Vena slowly coming up behind him. "So, why bury a useless knife?" August questioned. "Oh, I wouldn't say it was useless. It still cuts through flesh rather nicely. It's about time you start answering some questions, sunshine. Why the theatrics? Why didn't you just come to me?" Gold questioned as Vena came to a stop a few feet behind him. "I needed you to work for it. I needed you to want it so bad; you would ignore what your eyes were saying. Do I even look like him at all?" August taunted knowing that he would be dead soon either way. "How do you know about this knife?" Gold questioned wanting to know who he had to kill. "I hear things." He evaded before being backed up into a tree at knife point.

"No one here knows about this knife." Gold stated fishing for clues from the man who had managed to trick him. "No one remember." He corrected trying not to think about the blade that was held a few feet away from him. "And, yet, you do. You're from there aren't you? From my world." Gold questioned. "The fact that you're asking that question means you know the answer." August stated knowing that he was about to die. "Well, now that that's settled…" Gold muttered before lunging at the man and pinning him back to the tree with the dagger held at his throat. "Papa!" Vena screamed as she ran at him, he only looked at her before turning back to August. "How about another question? Who told you about me and the knife?" he questioned again pressing the dagger closer to August's throat, ignoring the girl who clung to his arm desperately. At the look that Vena shot him August opened his mouth to gasp out "A little fairy." Before he was asked a different question.

"Why did you want it? If you know who I am, than you know who I am. The chances of you surviving this little encounter are pretty slim. So, why take the risk?" Gold questioned looking the fake son in the eye. "Because I'll die anyway." August answered with a defeated sigh. "What?" Vena questioned loosening her grip on Gold's arm that was wielding the dagger. "I'm sick. I'm sick, and I need magic. I was going to get the saviour to believe. But that woman… I don't think I'm going to make it long enough to see that happen." He answered the female that was trying, in vein, to save his pathetic life, only to be surprised as Gold removed the dagger and took a step back. "She trusts you – it might be enough. Try again."

He muttered grabbing Vena's arm and pulling her back to him. "You going to let me live?" August asked in disbelief as he looked between the Dark One and the mystery woman. "You're going to die either way. This way, at least I might get something out of it." Gold replied hugging Vena to him before walking off with her safely tucked onto his side.

{Enchanted Forest – Past}

Rumpelstiltskin stood in a clearing as Serafina sat at his feet wearing the dress that Rumpel had first found her in, once again. "Reul Ghorm! Show yourself!" he called searching the skies for the being that had cost him his son. It was the girl that spotted her first however and so pointed her put to her papa. "How do I follow him?" he asked as soon as the fairy got within ear shot. "You had the way, you didn't take it. And there are no more magic beans." She told him. "That's a lie." He interrupted her final word not willing to admit that he had forever lost his son. "We don't do that." She told him. To which he called "A lie!" once again knowing that it was only the Fae that could not lie and Faeries that could bend the truth to lie without lying. "You will never make it to that world." She informed with monotone not wanting to rub salt into his wounds, so to speak. "Oh, I'll find a way. There must be other path. A realm jumper?" he questioned trying to get the supposed good fairy to make a mistake. "No." she replied to everything but with a delayed response when he asked if a curse would work.

"Ah! So, it is a curse." He cried in triumph at her delayed response. "Of course you would think of a cure instead of a blessing. Your magic is limited by its own rotten core, Rumpelstiltskin. Anyway, it can't be done. Not without a great price." She told him not understanding how far he would go to find his son. "I've already paid a great price." He muttered down to Serafina who let out a small smirk at his taunt. "So, you'd be willing to sacrifice this world for the next? Because that how great the price is." Reul Ghorm huffed at the infuriating imp. "Well, what do you think?" Serafina snapped at the biased blue star. "Well, then I'll comfort myself knowing that such a curse is beyond his abilities." She replied huffing at the girl who questioned her power as the blue fairy. "Oh, for now. But I've got all the time in the world. I will do nothing else, I will love nothing else. I will find a way. You took my son, but I will get him back." Rumpelstiltskin vowed.


End file.
